


Basil x Polly Chapter 2

by OmoriWriteChad



Series: Basil x Polly [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: /ss/, Breasts, Call Me Mommy, F/M, Gentle femdom, No penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriWriteChad/pseuds/OmoriWriteChad
Summary: Rationalizing her decisions, Polly becomes Basil's surrogate mommy, but her own desires threaten to overwhelm her.
Relationships: Basil (OMORI)/Other(s)
Series: Basil x Polly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Basil x Polly Chapter 2

>Later that night, Basil awoke to find himself in his bed, spooning his pillow. Polly was gone.  
>"Of course she wasn't just going to stay here all night.", he thought to himself. "Grandma might be almost deaf, but she'd still wonder where everyone went if there was nobody around after dinner."  
>Lying there, still half-asleep, trying to make sense of what had happened, Basil noticed he had an object in his hand, something stiff, but made of fabric.  
>It was Polly's bra. Had she left this in his hand on purpose, or simply forgotten it, and he grabbed it in his sleep?  
>He dreaded the thought of asking her, but in spite of his misgivings, he slowly covered his face with the cup and breathed deeply.  
>Eyes rolling back in his head at the sweet, now-familiar scent, his hips began to slowly squirm against the mattress beneath him as he hugged his pillow and gently fell back to sleep.

>The next day, Basil didn't know what to do or how to behave. Breakfast was awkward, but Polly was her usual cheerful self. Perhaps even more cheerful than usual.  
>After breakfast, Basil pulled Polly aside into the hallway, then retrieved the bra from his room, "Ummm... you... you left this...", he said in a stammering whisper.  
>"I know", she whispered back, smiling. "I didn't want to leave you empty handed, and having that seemed less dirty than having my panties"  
>Basil blushed intensely, mumbling, "Sorry again..." before Polly continued, with a knowing look at the bra, "So did you...?" she began, before thinking better of it, "Actually, nevermind, you don't have to tell me" she concluded, taking the bra.  
>"Now hurry up or you'll be late for school" she said, as she swatted his butt with the cup of her bra, smiling cheerfully.  
>Basil quickly finished his morning routine in a daze. "So... this is okay then?", he dared to think.  
>Announcing that he was leaving, Basil was jarred from his daze as Polly stopped him at the door, not quite managing to get any words out as he tried to ask what she needed.  
>She was holding his jacket. "Sweetie, its February."  
>"Oh." was his only response, as he limply allowed Ms. Polly to raise his arms and put his jacket on him as if he was a child.  
>With a quick glace to make sure Basil's grandma had retired to her room, Polly gave Basil a gentle kiss on his forehead, before whispering, "Have a good day" into his face  
>Basil managed a "Yes, Ma'am" as he was guided out the door, he didn't feel the cold air outside at all as a blush heated his face.

>Basil's forehead felt warm all day, as Basil's distracted train of thought developed during his classes.  
>"So what happened was okay." became, "She doesn't hate me or think I'm a pervert." became, "Is anything like that going to happen again?" and, "Is it okay to ask?"  
>These final thoughts gave Basil a thrill of anticipation, as they caused his sizable member to begin hardening during class.  
>Painful experience with public erections had taught him how to deal with this, however, as he pushed down on his pants, forcing his penis to painfully point downward until the erection passed.  
>Arriving at home, everything was strangely normal again. He watched TV and tended his flowers for a while until dinner was ready, stealing glaces at Polly as she cooked, now struck by how beautiful she looked in her apron as she bustled around the kitchen.  
>After dinner, Basil resolved to take a baby-step towards less isolation, and he stayed to chat with Polly and his grandma for a while around the table.  
>As they talked about this and that, Basil said something that made Polly laugh. He'd never noticed how beautiful her face and voice were when she laughed... and as Basil blushed, he began to wonder if this was what it felt like to fall in love with somebody.  
>Becoming self-conscious, Basil quickly excused himself from the table, citing homework that he needed to complete (a lie).

>As Basil entered his room, he turned to lock the door (He'd forgotten yesterday), but stopped himself, unsure what to do.  
>He felt like he needed to touch himself, but what if Polly came again? He didn't want to lock the door on her, and he didn't want her to catch him masturbating again.  
>Sitting on his bed, Basil's thoughts swam. Her beautiful laugh, the way she looked in her apron, her kiss on his forehead, her kiss on his lips, the feeling of her breasts on his face, the wonderful scent of home.  
>He sat on his bed contemplating these things, caught still in the dilemma of wanting to masturbate but not wanting to lock the door, as his arousal and his penis grew larger and larger.  
>Many minutes passed before finally, mercifully, there was a knock at his door. "Basil, may I come in?"  
>Basil had always been hesitant whenever allowing people access to his room, but in this moment, his voice came out clear and with an obvious sense of relief, "Yes Ma'am!"  
>Polly entered with a quiet "Hey" and a wave as she saw Basil, closing the door behind her before sitting on the bed next to him.  
>Basil did not notice that she'd locked the door.

>Looking down at him affectionately, she softly asked, "How're you feeling today?" as she leaned towards him, nudging his shoulder with hers.  
>Basil noticed that there was no space between where they sat on the bed.  
>He tried to take a deep breath, but it made the sound of a short gasp with a tiny, warbling shudder.  
>"I umm... I don't really know how to put it in words", he finally managed, fidgeting as hormones poured themselves into his bloodstream, making him dizzy.  
>"About last night" she offered, again hoping to break through his awkwardness. "Did you like it?"  
>Basil gave several quick nods, looking at where Ms. Polly's beautiful hands were neatly folded in her lap, and wishing she wouldn't keep them to herself.  
>Polly leaned towards Basil and whispered her next question, creating an altogether more seductive tone than what she intended.  
>Basil felt Polly's breath on his ear as she asked, "Did you want to do it again?"  
>As he turned to face her, his head was already nodding desperately. Eyes full of unrestrained need, he said, "Yes, Ma'am!" excitedly, before catching himself and averting his eyes shyly.

>In Polly's mind, she'd been gradually rationalizing what she'd done in the past 24 hours.  
>At this moment, the state of her ethical calculus was that, "If Basil says he wants to, then you aren't doing anything wrong", and she smiled as she reminded herself of this.  
>"Okay", she began gently. "Will you lie back for me?"  
>Basil hesitantly did as he was told, arms held close to his chest in a sort of defensive posture, legs hanging off the bed where he was seated.  
>Seeing this, Polly leaned backwards and onto her side before gently grasping Basil's hands and guided them to rest at his sides, leaving him more open.  
>Now that he was lying back, Polly spotted the very large bulge in his pants, previously semi-concealed by his posture when he was sitting up.  
>Seeing the path of her eyes, Basil looked at her desperately before she gave him a laughing smile.  
>"Basil, by any chance, were you waiting for me before I came in here?" she asked, restraining her beautiful laugh.  
>Basil, unsure how long he'd been sitting on his bed before Polly arrived, concluded, "I... I guess I was..."

>"Oh, you poor thing..." she soothed, stroking her hand lightly up and down the front of his pants.  
>Basil's stopped himself from arching his back upwards into her hand, but still squirmed considerably at this small touch.  
>Unperturbed, Polly continued, "Well, good news then:" as she smiled into his face. "I've put Grandma to bed, and we can have as much time as we want."  
>Basil felt this was very good news.  
>Seeing the desperate joy in Basil's eyes at this proclamation, Polly smiled as she sat up and again removed her sweater.  
>Her breasts were pulled upward by the elastic band at the bottom of the sweater, resulting in a sight that Basil had not known that he wanted to see, and it wasn't until her generous flesh spilled downward that Basil realized she hadn't been wearing a bra.

>Polly was aware of her boobs bouncing a bit as they swayed into stillness, and watching Basil's eyes, she was delighted to see him following every tiny motion, as if he was hypnotized.  
>Seeing his transfixed state, she couldn't resist the urge to tease him a little.  
>Gently moving to straddle Basil, Polly positioned her chest directly above his face, breasts hanging down and nearly brushing his cheeks.  
>"Basil... do you think it would be fair to say that you like my boobs?", she asked with mock-formality  
>Basil barely managed to tear his eyes away and glance up to her face before nodding quickly, "Yes Ma'am. Very much."  
>His combination of formality and earnestness melted Polly's heart.  
>"Ohhhh... I see, I see..." she mused, slowly swaying her pendulous tit-flesh above his face, close enough for the tip of his nose to be brushed by her nipples.  
>Seeing his genuinely glazed expression as he lay entranced, Polly continued, "So what would happen, then, if I did this...?", she said as she slowly lowered her breasts to gently smother Basil's face.

>Basil jerked, at first causing Polly to think that perhaps she was actually smothering him, but then his arms sprang into action, wrapping tightly around her and pulling his face as deep into Polly's softness as he physically could.  
>Polly couldn't help but laugh at this reaction as she rolled them both over on their side. She began to realize how much she enjoyed the feeling of being needed, and Basil was so so needy right now.  
>Basil's excitement had driven his mind into a regressed state as he happily nuzzled himself against the generous flesh that surrounded him.  
>As his face moved, he felt one of Polly's nipples drag across his cheek, and had a moment of primordial impulse as he quickly turned and wrapped his lips around the tender areola.  
>Polly's reaction was surprise at first, followed by an ill-advised attempt to speak, as her words were buried beneath a low moan before they could even be formed.  
>What resulted was a sound like, "Ah! uh-ooooooohhhhhhhhhh..."

>Upon hearing this, Basil stopped his mouth movements against Polly's nipple, but hesitated to pull his head away, his mouth unwilling to surrender the wonderful prize it had found.  
>In the back of his mind, something felt wonderfully, overwhelmingly right about wrapping his lips around this delicate protrusion.  
>Polly's head spun, as for the first time, she was becoming unambiguously aroused by what Basil had just done.  
>She could feel a familiar twitch in her special place as it grew moist. Her body readying itself for mating, heedless of her motherly intentions.  
>Regaining her composure, Polly noticed that Basil had frozen in place, lips still wrapped delicately around her nipple.  
>"Its okay, you don't have to stop, sweetie", she quickly reassured without really considering if perhaps she *should* have him stop.  
>Ignorant of all this, Basil resumed happily sucking away at Polly's breast, as Polly pursed her lips and furrowed her brow with the effort of containing her moans.

>At length, Polly exhaled a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, and as her mind swam, she gently clutched Basil to her chest, breathing deeply and slowly with occasional stops to contain her voice.  
>She didn't want to be aroused by this. This was all for Basil's sake. But even as she fought to forget her arousal, her arousal did not forget to be.  
>Seeing how blissfully happy this was making Basil and refusing to have him stop, Polly searched her mind desperately for a way to change (what to her was) her now-inappropriate way of thinking.  
>Finally, she stumbled on a desperate, silly idea to curb her arousal, and immediately voiced it without thinking.  
>"Basil, sweetie..." she began, drawing his puppy-dog gaze up to her eyes as her nipple sat stretched into his mouth.  
>"When we do things like this... would you maybe like to call me 'mommy'?"

>Polly, not being a pervert, viewed this idea as a way to diffuse the sexual tension of the situation, and force everything into the loving, motherly context that she wanted to express to Basil.  
>She realized her mistake the moment that Basil, looking up at her with his puppy-dog eyes, released her nipple from his mouth and stammered, "Okay... Miss- um..."  
>His eyes darted around in embarrassment for a moment before he looked up at her again, face full of pure, vulnerable earnestness, as he whispered, "...Mommy."  
>Polly's heart sang. She had never witnessed anything so pure and beautiful than to have this sweet little angel call her that.  
>But then her special place again made its desires known, tightening furiously for a moment before releasing what felt like a torrent of moisture.  
>She silently guided his head back to her nipple as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her.  
>Basil's renewed sucking did nothing to help her regain composure, as she subtly opened her body to him, feeling more and more as if she was being ravished by a lover.

>With her mind in a haze, Polly's breathing was ragged as she fought to keep up her pretense of control.  
>"Now Basil, sweetie, I'm serious. You can only call me that when we're... doing things like this." she managed, searching for a word to describe "this".  
>"Only... only when we're having lovey time, okay?"  
>That was a good name for it, right?  
>Basil, his mind otherwise blissfully blank as the word "Mommy" echoed through his thoughts, didn't remove the nipple from his mouth as he spoke a muffled, "Yes, Mommy" into Polly's breast.  
>Biting her lip to resist the devastating combination of Basil's cuteness and the pleasure of her body, Polly finally noticed the movement of Basil's hips.  
>He was still fully clothed, but was again firmly rubbing the substantial bulge in his pants against her leg, seemingly unaware of this from within his nursing trance.  
>For a moment, Polly's neglected pussy shouted its desire into her mind, as she unwillingly imagined the intense relief she would feel if only she'd just remove his pants and slide his magnificent length all the way inside her.  
>Shuddering deeply as she clutched basil tighter to herself, it was now Polly's turn to squirm as she imagined the joy on Basil's face combined with her own desperate desire to scratch her unyielding itch.

>"NO!" she shouted at herself in her mind. "NO! NO! NO! THIS IS FOR BASIL! I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM THE LOVE HE NEEDS! I WILL *NOT* ALLOW MY OWN DESIRES TO DRIVE THIS SITUATION!" she desperately rationalized.  
>Now angry with herself, Polly forced aside the pleasurable feelings as she slowly shut them out and allowed her body and mind to grow calm again.  
>Taking a deep breath, and now giving no outward indication of her internal struggle, Polly addressed Basil, "Sweetie..."  
>He looked up, reminding Polly of a kitten who'd caught a mouse as her breast hung from his mouth.  
>Still furiously suppressing her desire, she smiled and gently prompted, "Shall we do something about this?" as she laid her hand on the front of his pants.  
>Basil released the nipple from his mouth as he gasped at this touch.  
>With eyes that displayed a suddenly frenzied need, Basil gazed up at the beautiful, perfect goddess that smiled down at him.  
>His speech stilted, he slowly managed to force out, "YES!... please...please..." before quietly adding, "Mommy..." in a dazed mumble. 

>"Okay... let me help you", Polly said, as much to herself as to Basil, as she released him from her embrace and sat up.  
>Basil instantly missed her as he felt the coldness of the room, and he watched her with keen anticipation.  
>Scooting away from Basil a little bit to make room, she then gently instructed him,   
>"Alright, I want you to swing your legs up onto the bed, and rest your head right here", she said before patting her lap.  
>Basil, still missing her embrace terribly, obeyed her instructions, not really understanding what she intended, or what it had to do with his severe erection.  
>As his head came to rest on her lap, Basil could only just see Polly's smiling eyes above the divine curves of her naked breasts.  
>She gently stroked his head, praising, "Good boy!" as he obediently completed her instruction.  
>Then she leaned forward, lowering her breast over his face and drawing a surprised, "Ah!" from the overwhelmed boy as he was again smothered.

>Still missing her full embrace a bit, Basil thought to himself, "This is fine too..." as he searched for and again found her nipple with his mouth, and unconsciously raised his right hand up to Polly's other breast to gently feel it.  
>As she resisted the renewed feeling of pleasure (as now both her breasts were stimulated), Polly continued lavishing praise, "Good... good boy...", and continued to stroke his head with her right hand.  
>Then, focusing herself, she reached her left hand over to his pants, managing to unfasten his belt, button, and zipper before needing assistance  
>"Sweetie, pull down your pants for me..." she gently asked, momentarily feeling very un-motherly.  
>Reluctant to release her breast, Basil quickly reached down and did so before resuming his gentle groping.  
>Chuckling a bit as his eagerness, Polly leaned forward a bit and whispered, "Underwear too, darling...", before he quickly complied again.

>As basil carelessly pulled down his briefs with one hand, his enormous erection sprang upwards comically.  
>Seeing his beautiful organ once more, Polly had to again fiercely shove away the temptation to slide that magnificent shaft deep inside her desperately needy pussy.  
>Basil was too engrossed in his blissful state of sucking and groping to feel embarrassed about his nudity.  
>His only thought as he pulled his pants down was, "Mommy said to"  
>Polly reached out to touch his cock before hesitating for a moment, thinking, "Wait, don't boys usually use a lubricant?"  
>Looking around, Polly couldn't see any in sight, let alone within reach, and so she unhappily resigned herself to spitting in her hand.  
>However, a lady does not spit. So she silently gathered saliva in her mouth before dripping it into her hand with the quietest possible "Ptoo" sound.  
>Basil did not notice.  
>Then she finally grasped his enormous length in her hand, gently rubbing her saliva around his cock-head in a circular polishing motion.  
>Basil noticed.

>Violently broken out of his trance, Basil's body bent forward, lifting his feet and head slightly from where they rested before he collapsed backwards again.  
>Consumed by the raw stimulation, Basil gasped, "Oh God! Oh God! Mommy! Oh God!" as he tried desperately not to flail, the pants and underwear around his thighs helping limit his movement to a vigorous squirm.  
>"Shhhh shhh shh, baby..." Polly soothed, as she gently pressed her breast back into his mouth.  
>Basil's eyes rolled back in his head as he desperately licked and sucked her nipple, trying to keep the fingers of his hand from squeezing too tightly on her other breast.  
>"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, that's a good boy" she said, as his squirming became more gentle. "You just lie back and let mommy take care of you, okay?" she gently coaxed.  
>Inexperience at this sort of thing, she gently ran her hand up and down the length of his cock, her makeshift lubrication not helping much, so she held him loosely enough to not tug his skin painfully as she stroked.  
>In these moments, Basil was lost. He'd never felt anything like this before. It was nothing like the dirty feeling when he would touch himself (especially with stolen panties).  
>His heart swelled with feelings of absolute worship as he felt his eyes were truly opening, seeing Polly as the kindest, most gentle, most beautiful creature he'd ever known as she slowly embraced him, smothered him, praised him, comforted him, and now touched him.  
>Ms. Polly... no, MOMMY was a Goddess.  
>These pure emotions filled Basil until they spilled out, as he desperately released his mouth from her precious, divine nipple to gasp, "Mommy! I Love You! I Love You so much Mommy!"

>Polly had a moment of concern as she heard this. In her mind, she was acting out of pure motherly affection for a boy who she saw as badly love-starved, yet in his words, she sensed love for her as a woman, which was not her intention.  
>Her special place again made its presence and desires known.  
>Hesitating only slightly, Polly again attempted to "recontextualize" what was happening.  
>Stroking Basil's head, she reassured, "Mommy loves you too, my sweet little boy... Mommy loves you very much.", as she again sank her breast onto his face and he resumed his fruitless nursing.  
>Polly felt she needed time to think, and decided to move things towards their inevitable conclusion as she began stroking Basil more firmly.  
>Basil's body tensed as the pleasure mounted within him. He felt so open, and vulnerable, and wonderful as Mommy stimulated his most sensitive part.  
>His orgasm was less like a dam breaking, and more like squeezing blood from a stone.  
>Basil's body became incredibly tense, then as if his semen was struggling to climb the vertical length of his cock, it came out in lazy blobs of white jelly.  
>But came it did as his cock pulsed, ejecting more and more until the thick liquid almost totally covered the top of Polly's fist.

>Lazing away in paradise, Basil could no longer sense the world around him for a minute or two, the only thing that existed to him was the lap his head rested on.  
>His reverie was cut short, however, as he looked up to see Ms. Polly glancing back and forth between his face and something else, as she gave a worried "Ummm..."  
>Blearily following her eyes, Basil noticed she was looking at her hand, covered almost totally with his semen, which after being exposed to the air, was losing its viscosity and threatening to drip.  
>"Oh! Sorry! Here!" Basil practically leaped to the drawer at his bedside and produced some tissues for her.  
>Wiping her hand (where she'd managed to collect every bit of his semen), Polly regarded Basil affectionately as the pair re-dressed themselves.  
>"Did you have fun, sweetie?" she asked, blushing.  
>Looking very embarrassed, Basil hesitated and bowed his head before looking up at her, saying, "Thank you, Mommy", very quietly.  
>Putting a hand on his cheek, she looked at him adoringly, "You're very welcome, sweetie", before continuing, "But remember, you can only call me that while we're having lovey time, okay?"  
>Basil nodded earnestly, then hesitating again, "Umm... is this still lovey time?"  
>Polly feared this boy would give her diabetes if he kept being this sweet.  
>"Sure, just for a little longer, darling boy."  
>Seeming overjoyed at this, Basil quickly hugged Polly tightly, now no longer buried in her chest, as they were standing and she was only a bit taller.  
>"I love you so much, Mommy, I meant what I said, I really really love you!"  
>Polly still felt concern at the meaning of these words, but now fully clothed and no longer being physically stimulated, she struggled only slightly to keep her composure.  
>"Mommy loves you too, sweetheart", she softly cooed as she returned his hug, gently stroking the back of his head.

>The two said their good-nights and parted for the evening, and the instant Polly left Basil's room, she rushed, all but sprinting to her room, locking the door, and throwing herself on her bed.  
>Once there, Polly furiously worked her fingers against and into her pussy in every way she knew how.  
>His gentle touch, his pale skin, the innocence of his eyes when he met her gaze, the feeling of trembling lips on her nipple, his size, his size contrasted with his innocence, the imagined feeling of his beautiful cock filling her completely, his squirms of pleasure, "I love you, Mommy"  
>All these memories and fantasies swirled within Polly's mind as she desperately pleasured herself.


End file.
